This invention relates to a dental floss holder containing a supply of floss and adapted to provide an exposed section of dental floss maintained under tension for cleaning between the user's teeth.
The device functions by means of a simple locking mechanism which permits the floss to be tensioned after it has been withdrawn, and wound to expose a taut portion. Following use, the floss if unwound and severed. In prior art devices, an intricate rewinding and rethread- ing mechanism is required to tension and sever the floss.
In the present invention, a length of floss is pulled from its container thereby unwinding it from a spool. When a sufficient length has been unwound, the radial angle at which the floss is withdrawn from the spool is changed; this causes the floss to lock. Tension is applied to the locked floss as it is stretched between two supports and finally secured by wrapping it around a button. The taut floss can be manipulated between teeth.
If the floss is severed by pressure against the teeth, the severed end is unwound from the button and discarded. The portion protruding from the container is immediately ready for repositioning as previously described.